Illireya aen Caellach
Charakter Nedalo by sa povedať, že je Illireya práve najspoločenskejší typ, pretože jej správanie často každého uvádza do rozpakov. Hovorí zakaždým to, čo si myslí a v konečnom prípade len čistú pravdu, pretože radikálna úprimnosť bolo to, čo ju od malička učili. Má pomerne silné morálne zásady, ktorých sa zakaždým drží. Je šikovným študentom, pretože v uzavretom veľkom dome, kde nemala prakticky čo robiť, bolo štúdiom jednou z vecí, ktorými sa mohla krátiť čas. Okrem iného je až neuveriteľne naivná dobráčka - uverí každému a častokrát nepochopí dvojzmyselné narážky, pretože nežila v tom "skazenom svete", ale mala ten svoj rozprávkovo čistý. Aj napriek tomu z nej vyrástla silná osobnosť, tvrdohlavá a neústupná vo veciach, v ktoré verila... Životopis Rod Caellach má svoju históriu, ktorej korene siahajú, ako sa hovorí, možno až k samotnému vzniku Stromu Života a najstaršej prvej krvi. Kto vie, čo je na tom pravdy, asi len hlava rodu vie celý príbeh, už aj tak pozmenený časom a tradovaním... A presne do takého prostredia sa narodila. Ona. Illireya. Nechcená a istým spôsobom bastard z neprijateľného vzťahu, ktorý ani nemal byť, keď jej matka, Lanaya, mala už dávno dané, s kým bude zdieľať lože po zbytok svojho života. Nakoniec ponížená, ale rozhodná Lanaya získala svoj status späť. Nemohla ho však nadobudnúť aj svojej dcére, ktorá bola dlhé roky vychovávaná v uzavretom prostredí súkromnými majstrami, ktoré si rod mohol dovoliť... Keď už nič iné, aspoň jej zaistili vzdelanie. Od histórie, cez lov až k základom mágie. Zdalo sa, že je to šikovné mladé elfské dievča, čím aj bola, pretože vedomosti sa do nej vsakovali ako do špongie a nič jej netrvalo dlho. To však nemenilo nič na tom, že sa stretávala s obmedzeným množstvom ľudí a po sociálnej stránke sa z nej stalo takmer absolútne nemehlo. Postupne sa však jej matka rozhodla odhaľovať svoje "špinavé tajomstvo" zbytku sveta, ortodoxným a puritánskym mysliam Súmračných elfov, ktorí odsudzovali deti, ako je ona. Na jednu stranu vždy neutrálni, no na druhú neúprosní k všetkému, čo je v ich samotných radoch nesprávne a nečisté. Nakoniec sa cez konexie dostala k hraničiarom, ktorí ju síce neprijali medzi seba, no aspoň mala nejaké to miesto, po prvý krát v živote. Jej rod zvažoval nad výukou pozície, na ktorej bola jej matka, no ešte stále sa nerozhodol, kam nasmerujú jej kroky... Vzhľad Nikto nevie, čo vlastne zdedila po matke a čo po otcovi, pretože len málokot z mesačných elfov dostane do lona bielu farbu vlasov a tmavšie oči, takmer až s ľudským nádychom. Nad nimi je dlhé elegantne klenuté obočie, ktoré sa zvažujú do malého rovného nosa. Plné pery vytvárajú akýsi neustály úsmev, aj keď má vážny výraz. V podstate má príjemne vyzerajúcu tvár, ktorá sa dosť líši od tej prísnej jej matky, po ktorej pobrala aj vysokú atletickú postavu. Zvyčajne ju stretnete v typickej koženej výstroji lukostrelca, alebo hraničiara, zahalenú v pláštenke, cez plece prehodený svoju primárnu zbraň - luk - a okolo pása zas krátku dýku potrebnú v lese. Okrem iného tam má zavesené aj malé kapsičky so všetkými potrebnými vecami od mešca až po bylinky. Rodina Matka: Lanaya aen Caellach Dalo by sa povedať, že je jednou z pomerne dôležitých osôb v hlavnom meste Súmračných elfov. Patrí totižto k jednej z tých, ktoré udržiavajú ochranný a regeneračný závoj okolo celého mesta, tak ako aj Stromu. V Aérdine je to úctyhodné a vysoké postavenie, na ktoré sa dostala nielen svojou tvrdou prácou, ale aj samotným rodovým začlenením. Rod Caellach bol a vždy je verný svojmu odkazu, ako aj svojim zvyklostiam... Takmer každý nový potomok sa cvičí v umení druidstva a mágie, ktoré má za úlohu robiť mesto bezpečným... Niekoľkokrát jej bolo ponúknuté aj miesto v druidskej rade, no vzhľadom na jej nechuť riešiť už aj tak dosť chaotickú politickú situáciu Súmračných elfov odmietla. S Illireyou má pomerne dobré vzťahy, aj keď ju vychovávala prakticky v izolácii od zbytku sveta. Aj napriek tomu, že má jej dcéra plné právo ju nenávidieť, alebo dokonca ju zatratiť, vybudovala si voči nej obrovský rešpekt a miluje ju. Otec: Zathrion Lorcanský Lanayina mladícka láska, istým spôsobom aj zakázaná. Už od jej narodenia jej bolo dané, aby bola druidkou a Zathrion zas liečiteľom, ktorého cesty nakoniec budú viesť do ďalekých krajín. Osud však dal inak a obaja sa do seba vášnivo zamilovali, z čoho vzniklo ich jediné dieťa - Illireya. Krátko po tom, čo bola počatá však Zathrion ukončil svoje štúdiá a pridal sa do rádov Zlatého Ankhu, ktorý ho povolal do krajín, ktoré potrebovali pomoc. Nikdy svoju dcéru nevidel. Jej matka tvrdí, že už dávno od neho nedostala žiadnu správu a nakoniec naňho tak či tak zanevrela, začínajúc tak nový život. Do dnes nikto nevie, kde sa vlastne nachádza a v podstate sa o to ani nezaujímali. Možno sa však raz Illireya predsa len rozhodne ho nájsť...